An engine device in which a flywheel that is rotated integrally with a crankshaft is disposed on one side of a cylinder block is well known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1)). The flywheel has, on its outer circumference, a ring gear configured to be meshed with a pinion gear of an engine starting starter. At a time of engine start, the crankshaft is rotated by the starter via the flywheel, to activate the engine.